Even They Need Love
by MyRussianComrade
Summary: Even the people we don't like deserve love...everyone does even Tasha Ozera.


Even They Need Love.

*Even the people we don't like deserve love. And Tasha Ozera is one of them.*

**NOT A DxT STORY!**

**RICHELLE MEAD OWNS VAMPIRE ACADEMY!**

We all know how Tasha's the cougar and hunting young men.

We all know how a certain man loves being a cub and smitten with older men.

Tasha met a man on a it was for fun but they messaged each other every day until finally he wanted to meet her…She was self-conscious at first because of the scared side of her face.

Nevertheless, she went to meet him at the Restaurant.

Her date never showed up and the bar tender felt sorry for her so began talking with her.

The two clicked like they known each other for years and began meeting every Saturday at the Court's garden.

This continued for three months and the man asked her out Tasha happily agreed.

They dated a year with a sketchy relationship and slowly their relationship mended _almost_ perfect.

Tasha began to fall in love with man, even though he was 19 and she was 25.

What she didn't know was that the man was falling in love with her and one Saturday during spring he never showed up to the garden.

Tasha took this depressingly as a break up and cried at home.

She gave up on love.

Who would want to love a scared face woman like her?

That's when Tasha got a knock at her door.

She hastily wiped away her tears, thankful she didn't wear makeup today.

She got up and answered the door hoping it would be her ex-boyfriend but disappointingly it was a Messenger Boy who handed her a beige letter.

Tasha gave a small smile and closed her door she leaned against her door and opened the letter.

_Dear Natasha,_

_I did some serious thinking and finally realized that I must tell you something important._

_Meet me at the Court's garden tonight at sunset._

Tasha bit her lip for a moment she knew who the letter was from and was worried he'd fallen out of love with her. It was sunset time and right on schedule he was there dressed in a white suit with a bouquet of various colored lily flowers.

Tasha gave a small smile. The men waked up to her and hugged her he pulled away and slowly kissed her-the way he never has before.

It was like fireworks went off.

Tasha pulled away and the man said, "Tasha I'm sorry for not being here with you but," he handed her the flowers and Tasha took it. When she was distracted by the beautiful designs of the flowers he got on one knee. When Tasha noticed she gasped tears already filling her eyes.

The man smiled, though his handsome face was nervous. "Natasha, I've always loved you. I'm not good at explaining my feelings but I know I will be the husband I can be if you do the honors of being my wife? Natasha Olivia Ozera will you marry me?"

Tasha smiled and jumped in his arms, "YES!"

The man smiled and kissed her with all the love he had for her.

**2 weeks later** He and Tasha Ozera married.

Their honey moon took place at the finest hotel in Paris where they had a magnificent view of the Eiffel Tower.

That night they made love it was sweet, gentle, passionate, lustful, and intense.

**A few weeks after that honey moon;**Tasha found out she was pregnant. Her husband was rejoiced.

**And a few months later,**Tasha had her twin daughters; Autumn and Winter.

**They couldn't be any happier.**

**Years later at Autumn's and Winter's graduation of high school they became guardians. Tasha found out she was pregnant again! Her husband couldn't believe it especially since they were having triplet sons who they later named; Jace, Anthony and Simon.**

_**Who ever knew FATE would put Tasha and Ambrose together?**_

**A/N: I bet y'all weren't expecting Ambrose x Tasha story :D**

**I always wanted to make a Tasha story and I knew she was cougar and I didn't know who to pair her up with. Then I remembered Ambrose had a "thing" for**

**Older woman so why not pair these two up?**

**I hope you enjoyed it :) DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN Vampire Academy; Richelle Mead DOES BUT I DO OWN these characters: Auntum, Winter, Jace, Anthony, Simon and Message Boy! **

_**Bye! Please review Lovelies?**_


End file.
